A milling tool is a rotating cutting tool, which may be provided with one or more cutting inserts. A face milling tool is a particular kind of milling tool configured for “facing”, i.e. milling plane surfaces.
US 2013/0045061 discloses a cutting insert for a rotating cutting tool. The cutting insert includes an upper surface, a lower surface, and a side surface which is connected to each of the upper surface and the lower surface. The cutting insert is four times indexable in the cutting tool. A cutting edge extends at an intersection of the upper surface and the side surface, and includes a first cutting edge, a corner cutting edge, and a second cutting edge. Along the side surface constraining parts including flat surface shaped parts extend around the cutting insert. The cutting insert is shaped to be used with a negative axial rake angle in the rotating cutting tool.
Due to its shape, the cutting insert of US 2013/0045061 is cumbersome to manufacture. For instance the constraining parts have to be produced by a separate grinding step, subsequently to pressing and sintering of the cutting insert.